


Love Is just a game

by ThelazyCat



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Moulin Rouge!, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moulin Rouge References, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Sex Work, They're all artists except for Tommy who's a businessman, Trini might be intersex, he's also a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelazyCat/pseuds/ThelazyCat
Summary: Kimberly Hart, escort girl, in hope to move away to realize her dream with her best friend, Jason, accept a last contrat with a mysterious investor. But things don't go as planned, especially when she makes a mistake the night of the meeting and meets someone who could change her conception of love.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Jason Lee Scott & Trini, Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart & Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Zack Taylor & Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back, with a new story. (For the spiderTrini reader, the next chapter is in progress, for like 3 months, I don't have any inspiration for it haha, it's mostly written but I don't have the end of the chapter. And I have a lot of idea for other story, it's frustrating)  
Well, here is a story that is dear to me, Moulin Rouge is like my favourite movie, I'm a romantic guy haha, but not too much, because the story ends badly, I like to suffer haha, but don't worry, no one's gonna die in this story, I promise. The story is similar to Moulin Rouge but in our time, without the sickness, well you'll see.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy, I'm sorry I'm shy with the description of sex scene but I'll make an effort.  
Also, for those who doesn't know me, I'm french so excuse me for the misspelling and grammar.  
As always, feel free to comment. I'll be happy to read some feedback or just nice comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Your song (Moulin Rouge Version)

The nightclub was noisy, men were miserably flirting with annoyed women, the bartender was filling a set of shots as the buyers were swaying slightly and bodies were grinding on the dance floor, in sometime an exchange of saliva. It was dark for a very long time outside and Kim looked at her filled glass for the unknown time, sighing. She was wearing a sensual red robe, open to the side of her right leg, lifting slightly on her tights when she was shifting them, a black purse lying on the counter next to her glass. She lifted a hand with fingernails painted a dark red, looking at the time on her phone. Jason, her best friend for a few years, told him about a person with a lot of money who wants to help them getting the funding to start their artistic project in exchange of her services for a month.

You see, Kimberly Ann Hart was an escort girl for like ten years, when she found out that she could earn money just with her body, she saw it as an occasion to leave more quickly to do what they want to do. She was beautiful, sexy, she knows it and people know it and want to be with her, to be seen with a beautiful woman at their arms, to prove that they weren’t losers without game. Normally, she doesn’t need to sleep with her clients, it was the first rule Jason and she created, but this time, she could do a slight infringement to the rule, it could be the last time.

Jason help her find the client and she earns the money, after, they would leave together in a better city to start their spectacle, with their already assembled troupe, of course.

Kim looked at her phone, again, to see that the time didn’t really change and the person she was waiting for were like fifteen minutes late. That’s when a petite girl entered the club, out of breath. Said girl looked around her and took a few strides to get to the counter more quickly, avoiding the curious gaze. She stopped next to Kim, oblivious to her, and called the bartender.

“I’m sorry, I’m like super late, I’m suppose to meet someone here, did they called for me?” The petite girl asked, on her tip-toed, Kim smiled slightly, it was cute and funny because everything in the look of the girl was saying anything but cute. She was wearing a dark green baggy trousers, a grey tank top covered by a yellow flannel, two tattoos were circling both of her wrist and on her nose was sitting a little gold ring. Then, Kim thought about what she’d ask, and if she was the person she was waiting for, she didn’t seem to be really fortunate, but things aren’t sometime what they seems to be. So as the bartender went back to ask about the person the girl was supposed to meet, Kim cleared her throat, putting her glass on the counter. The girl turned her head to look at Kim, making her long chestnut hair slide from her shoulder to her right eye, blinding her slightly, she took the strand and put it behind her ear, smiling.

“Oh hi, I didn’t see you there.” She politely greeted. Kim shifted her legs suggestively, leaning a little to the girl.

“I believe you are expecting me.” Kim whispered close to her, brushing the girl hand while going to grab her drink to take a sip. As she leaned back, the glass at her lips, she looked at the blush spreading on the petite girl with a pleased smile.

“Oh.” The girl stuttered, her eyes on Kim's tights. “Yes. Yes! I... I’m Trini. Pleased to meet you.” She offered her hand, Kim took it but to pull her to the dance-floor.

“Let’s dance.”

“O-Okay.” Kim put her hands on her shoulders, leaving no space between their bodies as Trini put her hands awkwardly around her waist, looking at them, blushing. Kim, while swaying, looked straight at the eyes of the shy girl as she was doing everything to avoid her gaze. She turned and circled the other girls hand around her waist while she rubbed against her, still dancing. Trini’s hand turned into fist and she was just shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, in a attempt to dance with the seductress. After a few minutes, Kim knelt down, her hands going down Trini’s body. “Oh god, uh Ok.” And then, Kim came back up and turned, her hands sliding to Trini’s shoulders. 

“So kind of you to take an interest in our little... business.” Kim said, dancing against Trini.

“Oh. Yeah. It sounds very... exciting. I’d be delighted to be involved.” Trini answered, honestly.

“Really?” Kim looked in her eyes, expectantly. Trini gave her a sweet smile.

“Yeah. Assuming you like what I do, of course.”

“I’m sure I will.” Kim pushed her arms farther on her shoulders, drawing her head near the other girl’s.

“Um, Zack thought we might be able to, um, do it in private.” Trini said, her face getting redder as the seconds passed.

“Did he?” Zack? Jason never told her that Zack was involved. He was supposed to prepare the spectacle with their artists. Weird.

“Yeah, you know, uh, a private... performance, where you could see my vocals and moves, I could show you some of my... poetry.” Kim looked at her with a slightly raised brow, did the girl was afraid to say the word sex or... she just like to be subtle? Anyway, Kim leaned to her ear, taking the lobe in her teeth and Trini shivered.

“Mm, poetry. Oh I love a little poetry in the bedroom.” Kim whispered suggestively, Trini frowned.

“Oh ok. Can we... like go? I don’t feel really good at dancing in a club.” Kim took her hand and led her outside, to a close hotel.

In the hotel room, Kim took the opportunity to change in a more _comfortable_ attire, a black baby-doll covered by a light see-through night gown. She left the bathroom to see Trini fidgeting with a notebook in her hands, muttering something, her back to her. Kim leaned on the bathroom door, showing her assets and humming softly.

“This is a wonderful place for poetry.” Trini turned around and the blush returned to her face the second she saw Kim’s outfit, looking up and down at her. “Don’t you think? Hm? ‘Poetic’ enough for you?” Trini looked at her in amazement, the mouth slightly agape.

“Yes.” She gulped.

Kim walked to a little buffet with food that Jason prepared for the occasion. “Do you want something to eat? Maybe some champagne?” She took the said bottle.

“I’d rather just, um, get it over and done with.” Trini dropped her hands, taking a deep breath.

Surprised, Kim set down the champagne into the ice bucket.

“Oh.” Damn. The girl doesn’t like foreplay, ok then, let’s get over it, she’ll make her forget her real name, she’ll be so addict to her that she wouldn't want anything but to finance their project. Kim turned to the girl, an eyebrow raised, smiling as seductively as she could. “Very well. Then why don’t you...” Kim laid on the bed, opening her night gown suggestively. “Come down here? Let’s get it over and done with.” The blush on Trini face increased.

“I-I prefer to do it standing.” Trini stuttered, taking a step back. Kim sat on the bed, looking at her, surprised for the second time but she quickly recovered, putting back her mask.

“Oh.” Kim started to get up but Trini made a gesture with her hand, stopping her.

“You don’t have to stand. I mean, it’s quite long and I’d like you to be comfortable.” Trini cleared her throat. Kim looked at her, surprised, again, it’s like the girl was full of surprise. “It’s quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first but I think if you’re open, then you might enjoy it.” Trini gave her the cutest smile.

“I’m sure I will.” Kim responded, still surprised.

“Ok. Well, excuse me.” Trini walked a little to the side, turning a little to not fully face her, getting shyer. “The-The sky is-is...” Kim laid back on the bed, moaning slightly. “... with the bluebirds... Oh my god.” Trini turned her back to her, trying to ignore the moaning girl. “Few. Take a deep breath, and it’ll be alright, right? It can’t be that hard.” She muttered to herself. Kim got a little impatient, she stopped moaning and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Um, is everything all right?”

“Um, I’m a little nervous. It’s just sometimes it takes a while for...”

“Oh!” Kim stood.

“You know, inspiration to come.” Kim walked to her.

“Oh, yes, yes. Let mummy help, mm?” She reached down with her hand and grabbed her crotch. Trini gasped. “Does that inspire you?” Kim pushed her to the bed and started straddling her. “Let’s make love.”

“Make love?” Trini asked, dumbfounded, not knowing where to put her hands so she kept them in the air.

“You want to, don’t you?”

“Well, I came to...” Trini started.

“No, tell the truth. Can’t you feel the poetry?” Kim pulled her flannel down.

“What?”

“Oh, come on. Feel it.” She rubbed at her crotch slightly, teasing. “Free the tiger!”

“Oh!” Trini gasped, getting redder as Kim undid her belt, freeing her for a few clothes. Kim looked at her crotch, surprised.

“Wow. Big boy.” She opened the trousers more. “Yes, I need your poetry, now!”

“All right!” Trini struggled to get out from under Kim who gasped. She got off the bed, crawling a little bit and stood up, getting her trousers back in place. “It’s a little bit funny.”

“What?” Kim sat up.

“This f-feeling in-inside. I’m not one of those who can... who can easily hide. Is this... is this okay? Is this what you want?”

“Oh, poetry. Yes. Yes, this is what I want, naughty words.”

“I-I don’t have much money, but, boy if I did...” Kim moaned. “I’d buy a big house where we both could live.” Kim started to slide her hands on her tights, laying back on the bed. Trini looked at her like she’s going crazy and frowned. “If I were a sculptor...”

“Mm, so good.” Kim moaned, sliding her hand up on the inside of her tight.

“But then again, no. Or a man who makes potions at a traveling show...”

“Oh, don’t! Don’t!” Trini hesitantly stopped talking, fumbling with her tank top. “No, no, don’t stop!”

“I know it’s not much.” Kim moaned more strongly as her hand slide on her crotch. “But it’s the best I can do.” She started to touch herself through her clothes. At a loss for words, Trini watched Kim squirming on the bed, erotically, she took a deep breath and started to sing.

“_My gift is my song!_” Kim stopped her act and looked up at her, amazed by her voice.

“_And this one’s for you, _

_and you can tell everybody_

_that this is your song._

_It may be quite simple, _

_but now that it’s done. _

_Hope you don’t mind, _

_I hope you don’t mind _

_that I put down in words. _

_How wonderful life is, _

_now you’re in the world._” Trini turned to the window, turning her back to Kim.

“_Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. _

_Well, some of these verses._” Kim stood up, taking a few step to her.

“_Well, they, they got me quite cross. _“ Trini turned to face her, smiling.

“_But the sun’s been kind_

_while I wrote this song. _

_It’s for people like you that _

_keep it turned on. _“ Kim stopped close to her, facing her.

“_So excuse me forgetting_

_but these things I do, _

_you see, I’ve forgotten _

_if they’re green or they’re blue.” _Kim smiled.

_Anyway, the thing is _

_what I really mean, _

_yours are the sweetest eyes _

_I’ve ever seen._” Trini took her hand and they started dancing in a slow as she continued to sing softly. “_And you can tell everybody _

_this is you song. _

_It may be quite simple _

_but now that it’s done._” Kim dropped her head to her shoulder, listening silently.

“_I hope you don’t mind,_

_I hope you don’t mind _

_that I put down in words, _

_how wonderful life is _

_now you’re in the world_.” Trini twirled Kim around and held her back as she held the last note. Kim lifted her head, giggling softly with a sigh, she looked at Trini’s eyes and dropped her forehead to hers.

“Oh. I cant’ believe it. I’m in love.” She nudged her nose with Trini’s. “Jason never told me that you were talented.”

“Jason?” Trini asked, frowning, her hands still on her waist.

“Yes, Jason. You met him for this little interview.” Kim leaned back, giggling.

“No... I...”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kim leaned up to kiss her.

“I-I’ve never met a Jason.”

“What?” Kim pulled back.

“I-I met _Zack_.” Trini frowned deeper, not knowing what’s going on.

“Zack? Oh, no. You’re not another of Zack’s oh-so-talented, charmingly artist, tragically impoverished proteges?” Kim asked indignantly, taking a few steps back.

“You might say that, yes.” Trini shrugged.

“Oh my god. I’m going to kill him!” Kim groaned. “I told him like one hundred time to not mixing my work and the spectacle.”

“Work? What work? I thought you work on the spectacle.” Trini inquired as Kim started to run to the door. “Zack told me...”

“You need to leave now.” Kim opened the door, impatiently.

“What? But we were getting somewhere!”

“No, we weren’t getting anywhere, you fooled me!”

“How? I told you my name, it’s not my fault that you confused me with someone else, if that’s what the problem is!”

“In my work, people doesn’t use real name.” Kim turned her head, looking at the wall, offended.

“Again what kind of work and it is my real name.” Trini thought. “Oh, are you a prostitute? That would explain a lot of things.” She muttered the last part.

“Escort. And you have to agree with me that Trini’s not really a common name.”

“Oh well, excuse me, but that’s my name.” Trini grunted, crossing her arms.

“Anyway, you need to leave.”

“And about what I came for?” Kim sighed, pinching her nose.

“You’ll see with Zack. I have more important things to settle. Now, leave!” Kim ordered more firmly.

“It’s a shame, really. I was starting to like you.” Trini took back her stuffs and went to the door.

“Nothing good come up in liking me.” Kim responded, sadly.

“If you say so. Goodbye, Princess.” Trini kissed Kim’s hand before leaving.

Kim looked at her hand thoughtful, then sighed as her phone rang.

“Yeah?”

“Kim! Finally, I tried to reach you all night! Anyway, the guy told me he couldn’t come tonight, I know he like told me a little late but I was trying to tell you that he wants to meet you tomorrow. Same place, same hour.” Kim stayed silent. “Hello? You’re still there? Kim?”

“Oh, yeah, yes.”

“Are you alright?” Jason asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. Did you heard of Zack recently?”

“Aside from his lame jokes, not really, why?”

“Do you know if he’s recruiting people currently?”

“Um, not that I know. You know Zack, he can be impulsive sometime.”

“Try all the time.” Jason chuckled.

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh. I just want to know who we’re hiring.”

“I know what you mean.” Jason chuckled. “But I believe in Zack for that. He’s stupid but he recognizes talent when he see it.”

“Yeah, yeah... I believe that.” Kim sighed. “Then why ask for my opinion...”

“Um, maybe because you’re like the boss or something? Did he asked you for someone in specific?”

“Indirectly, yeah.” Kim thought. “It’d be a shame to lose a talent like that, tell Zack he got the ok.”

“Why can’t you...” Kim hung up, going to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: -Elephant Medley  
\- Spectacular Spectacular

Zack was telling the pianist to put more feelings into their play, gesturing unnecessarily as Trini sat on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs, smiling to herself as the other actors were rehearsing behind her. 

“How can you put feeling in a piano? It’s just a piece of wood doing pretty noises.” The pianist deadpanned. Zack whined as Trini chuckled.

“Oh my god, Billy! Music is supposed to make you feel something and to do so, you have to transcript what you want to make others feel.” Billy thought for a few seconds.

“You should have start by that.” He pulled on his fingers to make them crack and put them on the keys, playing.

“Ah! It’s more like that!” Zack happily sighed. “What do you think?” He asked Trini who stood to join him.

“I don’t really know, we don’t even know if the piece is accepted.” Trini shrugged.

“Oh, please, what you wrote was really beautiful, why’d they refuse?” He put his arm around her shoulders, walking with her. “Look at all of this, soon, we’ll have a bigger stage, and better things. Just leave it to Kimmy and she’ll get the money for us.”

“Kimmy?” Just when Zack was about to respond the door open, letting Kimberly stomped inside, jaded, as she threw her stuffs on the couch near Billy then she laid on the piano, with a deep sighed, waving slightly at him.

“Oh, hi Kim!” Billy beamed at her. “You look tired.”

“I am, tired.” She rolled on her back, stretching. “I spent an eventful night.”

“Oh yeah, you met the investor. So?” Billy crossed his arms on the piano and dropped his head on them, smiling cutely at Kim, lying across from him.

“So? If he doesn’t finance our play I don’t know what more I can do.” Kim smirked devilishly. Zack whooped.

“That’s Kimmy for you.” He bumped his fist in the air, dropping Trini’ shoulders. Kim looked up at him and her eyes widened when she saw Trini, she immediately stood back, straightening herself and busied herself with piece of sheets music. Zack eyed her warily but moved to the stage, gesturing to the artists. Trini walked to Kim.

“Hello, Princess.” She greeted with a smirk.

“That’s not my name.” Kim responded without lifting her eyes from the papers. Billy looked between the two and left to join Zack.

“Well, I didn’t quite catch your name. So?” Trini put an arm on the piano.

“So what?” Kim bit, glaring at her.

“What is it? Your name.” Trini chuckled.

“Oh. Kimberly.”

“Kimberly.” Trini repeated, tasting the name on her tongue.

“That’s what I said.”

“Wow, you’re very different from the other night. You’re less moan and dirty talk.” Trini teased as Kim blushed, looking anywhere but at her.

“What? You got what you wanted.” Kim grumbled, fumbling with the paper.

“Not entirely.” Trini took a step to Kim, reaching delicately for her arm to stop her. “Hey, I’m sorry about the other night, I wasn’t trying to trick you or anything. I just... I just want a job and Zack gave me one, sort of. I feel like I should thank you for helping me get it.” Kim sighed, looking at her wrist still in Trini’s hand.

“Oh. Of course. Yes, Zack... Zack was right. You’re... you’re very talented.”

“Oh.” Trini dropped her wrist, looking down, frowning. Kim looked at her sadly and turned to leave. “Wait. No, please, wait.” Kim turned to face her. “Before, when we were... when we were... when you thought I was the Investor, you said that you loved me, a-and I wondered if...”

“If it was just an act?” Kim whispered.

“Yeah.” Trini responded in the same tone.

“Of course.” Kim stood straight, lifting her chin up slightly.

“Oh. It just felt... real.” Trini looked at the floor, disappointed and Kim started to feel sorry for her.

“Trini, I’m an escort. I’m paid to make people believe what they want to believe.”

“Yes. Silly of me, to think y-you could fall in love with someone like me.” Trini scoffed, lifting her head. Kim chuckled.

“I can’t fall in love with anyone.”

“Can’t fall in love? But a life without love, that’s terrible.” Trini gasped.

“No, being on the street, that’s terrible.”

“No, love is like oxygen.”

“What?” Kim’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Love is many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love.”

“Please, don’t start that again.”

“_All you need is love_.” Trini sang, smiling.

“A girl has got to eat.”

“_All you need is love._” Zack turned to look at them with a knowing smirk, leaning on the edge of the stage as the others sat next to him.

“She’ll end up on the street.” Kim continued narrow-minded, walking away from Trini to the stage.

“_All you need is love._” Trini sang back, following her, stopping at the foot of the stairs as Kim looked down at her.

“_Love is just a game_.” Kim sang, crossing her arms.

“_I was made for loving you, baby_

_You were made for loving me!_” Trini jumped the stairs to the stage, mimicking a guitar.

“_The only way of loving me, baby_

_Is to pay a lovely fee._” Kim flipped her hair back, turning her back to her.

“_Just one night_

_Give me just one night._” Trini put a hand on her chest, dramatically and Billy went happily to the piano, adding some music to the scene.

“T_here’s no way ‘cause you can’t pay_.” Kim chuckled.

“_In the name of love_

_One night in the name of love!”_ Trini extended her hand to her, waiting but Kim flipped her off.

“_You crazy fool_

_I won’t give in to you.” _Kim started to leave, Trini looked at the floor, thinking than lifted her head rapidly.

“Don’t... _Leave me this way.”_ Kim turned to face her._ “I can’t survive without your sweet love_

_Oh, baby_

_Don’t leave me this way.” _Zack laid his head on his forearms on the edge of the stage, looking at the two lovingly, the actors whispering next to him.

“_You’d think that people would have enough_

_Of silly love songs.” _Kim sang quietly.

“_I look around me and I see_

_It isn’t so.” _Trini chuckled. “_Oh, no._”

“_Some people want to fill the world_

_With silly love song.”_

_“Well, what’s wrong with that_

_I’d like to know.”_ Trini leaned up to kiss her but Kim walked away. “_’Cause here I go again!_” Trini ran to the other side of the stage, climbing a gigantic fake rock.

“Oh, no!” Kim panicked.

“_Love lifts us up where we belong!” _Trini sang on the top of the rock, opening her arms in a titanic motion.

“Get down! Get down!” Kim urged, below.

“_Where eagles fly_

_On a mountain high!” _Kim grabbed her hand and pull her down.

“_Love makes us act like we are fools_

_Throw our lives away_

_For one happy day.”_ She started going down the stairs of the stage.

“_We could be heroes_

_Just for one day.”_ Trini sang, a big smile on her face.

“You. You will be mean.”

“No, I won’t.” Trini chuckled.

“And I... I’ll drink all the time.” Kim left the stage and walked to the piano as Trini followed her.

_“We should be lovers”_

“We can’t do that.” Kim stubbornly responded.

“_We should be lovers_

_And that’s a fact.” _Trini sang, insistingly.

_“Though nothing_

_Will keep us together.” _Kim sang.

_“We could steal time._

_Just for one day.” _Trini responded.

_“We could be heroes_

_Forever and ever” _They sang together. “_We could be heroes_

_Forever and ever_

_We could be heroes”_

_“Just because I will always love you.” _Trini took her hand as she sang.

_“I can’t help loving you.” _Kim sang at the same time and they held the last word together, facing each others. _“How wonderful life is” _

_“Now you’re in the world.” _They both sang.

“You’re gonna be bad for business. I can tell.” Kim dropped her forehead to Trini’s, closing her eyes as she leaned in. But a clap pulled them apart.

“Splendid! Magnificent!” A tall middle-aged man said, clapping with his hands sarcastically. “If that’s what I’m paying for, I’m very proud of my investment.” He walked to the couple as they separated, Trini frowning deeply and Kim passing her hand in her hair to rearrange them and clearing her throat as she put her escort mask.

“Mr. Oliver, so kind of you to attend this rehearsal.” Kim smiled, seductively, offering her hand. The artists behind them flew back to their activities like scared birds. Trini stood stubbornly next to them, crossing her arms as the man bent down to kiss Kim’s hand.

“Just call me Tommy, I thought that after this wonderful night we’d drop the formality.” He winked at her and Trini growled quietly. Kim nudged her discreetly with her elbow, faking a sweet chuckled, hiding the noise. “So what’s the story?” Kim raised an eyebrow. “The piece.”

“Oh. Oh!” Kim exclaimed, realizing. She turned to Zack, looking for some help. Zack made a few strides to join them, pulling Billy with him.

“It is about...” Zack started then turned to Trini, currently pouting. “Trini, what is it about already?” Trini turned to glare at him but her face softened directly as her gaze stopped on his smiling face.

“Right.” She reluctantly sighed, thinking. “It’s about love.” She said, defiantly.

“Love?” Tommy asked.

“It’s about love overcoming all obstacles.” Trini looked at Kim, looking back at her.

“And it’s set in India!” Zack prompted in.

“France. France! It’s set in France.” Trini corrected, she looked at Kim and to Tommy. “And there’s a courtesan.” She looked back to Kim. “The most beautiful courtesan in all the world.” She turned to Tommy. “She worked at the Moulin Rouge. The founder of the Moulin Rouge want to turn it into a theatre so they asked the help of an evil Duke. Now, in order to save the Moulin Rouge, she has to seduce the evil Duke. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless... a penni... a penniless writer, and she falls in love with him.” Trini looked at Kim and gave her a meaningful look. “He wasn’t trying to trick her or anything.” She looked to the others. “But he was dressed as a Duke because of the event of the night.”

“I will play the writer. He will sing like an angel, but dance like the devil.” Zack said, gesturing crudely.

“I thought _she_ was the writer, they were singing together when I entered.” Tommy asked, an eyebrow lifted, unimpressed.

“She was... she was showing me how to do it!” Zack said loudly as he took Kim’s hand, turning her to face him, dropping his forehead to hers. “Like that?” Tommy frowned, eyeing Trini on the side, who just shrugged.

“What’s going on here?” Jason asked with authority, entering the building. Kim walked rapidly to him, relieved.

“Oh, Jason, you’re here. It’s all right, Tommy want to know all about the rehearsal.” Jason frowned.

“Rehearsal?”

“Mm, to incorporate Tommy’s artistic idea. Hm?”

“I’m sure Rita will be only too delighted...”

“Rita’s left.” Zack announced.

“She’s what?”

“Jason, the cat’s out of the bag, yes, Tommy’s already a big fan of our new writer’s work. That’s why he’s so keen to invest.” Kim gave him a meaningful look.

“Invest?” Kim insisted on her meaningful look. “Invest! Oh, yes, well, invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide, uh...” Jason turned to Trini.

“Trini.” Trini whispered.

“Trini away.”

“I’m way ahead of you, Scott.” Tommy bit.

“Mr. Oliver. Why don’t you and I go to my office to peruse the paperwork?”

“No, it was getting interesting, if I’m to invest, I’ll need to know the story.” Tommy turned back to Trini, crossing his arms while waving his hand, urging her to continue, in front of Jason’ sheepish face.

Trini rolled her eyes and continued.

“Well, the writer and the courtesan, they have to hide their love from the evil duke. But the Duke’s not stupid, the courtesan doesn’t want to sleep with him because of her deep love for the writer.” She gave Kim a disappointed glance, who dropped her gaze, slightly. “But the Duke sees right through it and found out.”

“Tell him about the cancan.” Jason pointed at Trini.

“Uh...”

“It’s an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies, Mr. Oliver.” Jason interrupted.

“What do you mean by that?” Tommy asked.

“I mean the show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan, bedazzlement, a sensual ravishment. It will be...” Jason gestured to Billy who started to play on the piano. “_Spectacular, spectacular,_

_No words in the vernacular_

_Can describe this great event_

_You’ll be dumb with wonderment_

_Returns are fixed at ten percent_

_You must agree that’s excellent_

_And on to of your fee” _Jason walked to the stage, followed by the others.

“_You’ll be involved artistically_

_So exciting, audience will stomp and cheer_

_So delighting, it will run for 50 years. _Intrigue, Danger, Romance, electric lights, machinery, and all that electricity.” He gestured to show all around him.

“Yes, but what happens in the end?” Tommy asked, between boredom and excitement.

They all look at Trini, her eyes widened and she groaned. She step in front of them and cleared her throat.

“_The courtesan and the writer_

_Are pulled apart by an evil plan” _Trini sang.

“_But in the end she hears his song._” Kim added, glancing at Trini, waiting for her to finish.

“_And their love is just too strong._” Trini looked back at her, with a sad smile. They stared at each other for too long and Tommy cleared his throat. “_The writer’s secret song_

_Helps them flee the evil one_

_Though the tyrant rants and rails_

_It is all to no avail._”

“And I’ll play the evil Duke.” Jason stood in front of Tommy.

“And in the end, should someone die?” Tommy asked, expectantly. Trini frowned.

“The courtesan. She’s sick, tuberculosis.” Trini muttered, Kim looked at her curiously. “The writer is unaware of it, everyone is, but the jealousy of the Duke separated the two lovers and when they went back together, she dies in the arms of the poor writer.”

“Damn, you have words for tragedy.” Zack said as he eyed her warily. Kim frowned, thinking of the story.

“Generally, I like it.”

“Really?” Jason asked.

“Really.” Tommy turned to Kim, who was still processing. “Kimberly, my dear. I came here to ask you out on a date, tonight. Get your prettiest dress, we’ll go to a nice restaurant.” Kim glanced at Trini who was glaring at the roof.

“Alright. I’ll put my finest dress.” Kim responded with a fake smile as Trini grunted.

“Great. Scott, I’ll like to talk with you, about our arrangement.” They left to Jason’s office as the others left the building after taking their stuffs, leaving Kim and Trini together. Kim waited for the last person to leave before taking a few step to Trini, who was still glaring at something, her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

“I told you, nothing good come up in liking me.” Kim whispered, sliding her hand on Trini’s forearm. Trini shrugged her off.

“Well, it’s too late for that. Isn’t it?” Trini retorted angrily before stomping out.

“Your spectacle will ask a fantastic sum of money. So in return, I would require a contract that, um, uh.” Tommy waved his finger in the air, faking his thoughts. “binds Kimberly to me exclusively. Naturally, I shall require some security. I shall require the partnership on the spectacle.”

“Um, I...” Jason stuttered, not knowing what to do.

“Please, Scott. I’m not stupid. I want the partnership on the spectacle and if there are any shenanigans, the deal is over. I take back all my money and I will ruin you, you’ll never find anything’s else again. It’s not that I’m a jealous man. “ Tommy chuckled. “But I just don’t like other people touching my things.” He gave Jason a wicked grin.

“I... I think it’s something to discuss with Kimberly. I’m not the boss of her. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think she has a choice. She should have thought twice before involving into this kind of job.” Tommy stood. “I leave you one week to think, but we all know what the answer would be. Well, if you’ll excuse me.” Tommy left the office, leaving Jason who dropped to his chair, sighing heavily.

“What kind of mess did I got us into?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: One day I'll fly away

It’s been a week since Kim went to the gymnasium, a week she didn’t see Trini. She passed her time with Tommy, satisfying him all she could. Jason told her about the arrangement, that she wasn’t obliged to accept but they need the money and it’s just a story of a few months. It couldn’t be worse. Zack told him that the piece was getting somewhere and Trini was doing a great job as the writer. And if they do a few performances on the street, they could earn some money and ditch Mr. Oliver. Of course, it was Trini’s idea. They already did a few ones so they could afford better costumes and decors. And then, Zack told her that she need to see something with Trini, about the piece.

So here they were, Kim sat on her bed in her little apartment, as Trini was pacing in the room explaining to her what they did and what they could do better. Kim just watched her, silently, feeling dirty after one week of Tommy’s time. She just looked at the petite girl, her long chestnut-hair falling on her shoulders with every moves, how it’d feel to pass her hand in it, her deep brown eyes who see right through her, her delicate hands and their sensations on her body. She sighed and dropped her chin on her hand.

“You don’t need to do this.” Trini blurted as she knelt in front of her, putting a hand to Kim’s knee. “You don’t have to do this.” She insisted as Kim straightened her back, avoiding her gaze. “You did it...” Trini whispered, looking at her hands.

“Of course, I did, that’s my job. I don’t understand why it bothers you so much.” Kim responded, indignantly.

“No, it’s not.” Trini stood and turned slightly, looking at her feet. “You’re an escort, not a prostitute.”

“It doesn’t matter, we need the money.”

“There’s so many other ways to get it, you don’t have to do that.” Trini exclaimed, facing her. Kim sighed and rubbed her face.

“How can you be so sure of that? I’m good at it, I can’t do something else.”

“That’s what you think now. You’re beautiful, you have a beautiful voice and you can dance, we could perform in the street, it’d be longer, yes, but it’d be worth it, and you won’t feel dirty.”

“I can’t. I can’t anymore. It’s the only way to get it over and done with.” Kim turned her face to look at her, standing. “And I like it, having the power.” She walked to Trini, nudging her jaw with her nose, Trini stood still. “I controlled them.” She rubbed her hand on her biceps.

“No, you’re an object.” Trini said quietly.

“I am not!” Trini gave her an incredulous look and Kim walked away, waving her arms frustratingly in the air. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Hell, you weren’t even complaining the other night.”

“Excuse me? I didn’t know about your _occupation_.”

“Oh, because you think that someone might jump you just like that. You’re not so incredible.” Kim rolled her eyes as Trini scoffed.

“There was a misunderstanding. We didn’t even know we weren’t talking about the same thing. You thought I wanted to sleep with you!”

“Oh, please, don’t tell me you didn’t want to. You still do, I saw the way you look at me.”

“It’s not like that.” Trini sighed, looking at the floor. “You can’t blame me for expecting more.”

“You’re so naive.” Kim scoffed. “I don’t believe in more.”

“Maybe... maybe I am, but I’m not selling my body to find out whatever you want to find.” Trini bit defiantly. “At least, I have some self-respect.” Kim looked at her with wide eyes.

“Get out.” Kim commanded, calmly, avoiding her gaze. Trini stayed still, waiting for something else. “Get out!” Kim repeated, her eyes filled with sadness and anger. Trini scoffed and grabbed her stuffs.

“Gladly.” And she left, slamming the door. Kim dropped to her bed, sobbing.

\-------

The next day, Kim went to the gymnasium, to see how it was going. The actors were on the stage rehearsing as Trini stood at the foot of the stage, a note book in her hand and gesturing to the actors. Billy, at the piano, waved silently at Kim as he saw her. Kim waved him back and stood not far behind Trini, facing the stage and crossing her arms, watching.

“_You have betrayed me!_ Mad with jealousy, the evil duke forces the courtesan to make the writer believe she doesn’t love him. It is alright with you, Zack?” Trini asked. Zack was looking at Kim, a little smirk on his face. Trini turned to see what he was looking at and her face turned into a scold as she turned back to the stage. Kim scoffed, rolling her eyes while Zack looked between the two, surprised. “Well, Zack, is it alright with you?” Trini repeated. Zack turned to her with wide eyes.

“Oh, yes! Of course!” Zack hurriedly responded. Trini nodded and started pacing in front of the stage, glancing sometime at Kim.

“_Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love_, says the writer.” She glared at Kim who huffed. “He throws money at her feet and leaves the Moulin Rouge forever.” She gestured to Zack to leave the stage and turned to Kim. “So kind of you to assist at the rehearsal. Next time, came earlier so we can play more seriously. It’s not because you’re so apparently perfect that you can’t train.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kim huffed in frustration. “Maybe it’d more honest of you _if_ you gave me the schedule to begin with so I can _train and come earlier_.” She said, mocking her tone. Trini scoffed, turning to looked at the stage. “Oh my god, can you at least, I don’t know, apologize for being a jerk?”

“Me? A jerk?” Trini argued. “I’m not the one being all princely and thinking everything belongs to me.” They continued to bickered as Zack leaned on the piano next to Billy.

“Ah, lovers’ quarrel.” He sighed, and Billy gave him an incredulous look.

“Lovers? I thought Kim was with Tommy.”

“Oh, my little Billy.” Zack dramatically responded, sliding his arms around his shoulders as Billy frowned at the gesture, trying to get away. ”Let me explain some things. Kimmy here, is sleeping with Mr. Oliver, to get us the money but her heart belongs to our little writer here. Look at all this sexual frustration.” Zack responded, knowingly. Billy’s frowned deepened and he threw his arm away.

“I’m not stupid, I know what kind of job Kim’s doing. Isn’t it not, like, authorized to fall in love in this kind of job?”

“To fall in love with your clients, yes.”

“But if you fall in love with an outside person, wouldn’t it disturb the job, with the jealousy and all?”

Zack gave him a meaningful look, gesturing to the couple with his head. Billy looked at the couple, still going at it, but they were closer now, barking in their face. “Oh... Oh! She’s in love with Trini.”

“Yeah, our little Kimmy is in love.”

“Do she knows that?”

“I don’t think so, she can be stubbornly dumb.”

“I’m not sure about that, Kim’s pretty smart.”

“Not when it came to love.”

“Didn’t she made the vow to never love again?”

“You don’t chose love, love chooses you.”

“And Trini’s the writer.”

“Right?” Zack exclaimed indignantly.

“Zack!” Trini shouted, interrupting them, her arms crossed and ignoring Kim at her side. “It’s decided, we’ll do the medley scene, get back on stage with Kimberly.”

“Alright.” Zack responded, running to the stage obediently. Kim gave a look at Trini and when she saw that she was purposely ignoring her she walked to the stage, huffing desperately.

\---

Kim was watching her troupe in front of her. They’re all at the foot of the stage, talking about what they could adjust and add. Kim was sitting at Billy’s feet, next to the piano and Jason was sitting next to Trini, taking a liking to the girl, he always get to her to ask questions or just talk about life or asking for her advice. The girl had this effect on everyone, and it was making Kim a little jealous, she was sure that Zack was in love with her and maybe Trini was too with the way she always smiles at him. Kim squirmed uncomfortably on the floor. Of course, it didn’t help that Trini was talented at everything she does, she’s a great writer, great singer and probably a great dancer too, she’s smart, have a pretty face and a nice body. It’s surprising she didn’t get to an art school, she told Jason that she was too poor to go, but with just a study grant, she could go anywhere. Maybe she’d give her a proper explanation someday. Someday when she’d stop being mad at her for being what she was. Kim stood up.

“I thought of a song for the piece.” Kim announced shyly, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the others, everyone turned to look at her. Trini frowned at her.

“Go ahead.” Trini responded, gesturing with her hand. Jason adjusted his sitting to fully see Kim as she turned to give Billy a partition.

“So, um, it’s a song I thought about for a very long time, Jason will understand.” Kim cleared her throat and nodded to Billy who started playing. “_I follow the night” _She started to sing.

_“Can’t stand the light_

_When will I begin_

_To live again_

_One day I’ll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday.” _She glanced at Trini, who squirmed awkwardly in her sit.

“_What more could your love do for me_

_When will love be through with me_

_Why live life from dream to dream_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends.”_

“_How wonderful life is, _

_Now you’re in the world.”_ Trini quietly sang, looking at her feet. Zack smirked knowingly at her.

“_One day I’ll fly away” _Kim continued, more expressively. _“Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life from dream to dream” _Trini stood silently, amazed by her voice._“And dread the day when dreaming ends._

_One day I’ll fly away_

_Fly, fly away.” _Kim finished, dropping the last note as Billy stopped to play.

She looked at Trini expectantly and they all turned to Trini who was standing still, her mouth slightly open and her eyes full with wonder, making Kim blushed and looked away. Jason pat Trini’s calf gently to bring her back. Returning from her amazement, she looked around her and saw that they were all waiting for her to speak. So she cleared her voice, looking at the floor in front of her.

“Yeah... yeah, um. That’s good. Very good.” She stuttered, blushing, as Zack stretched still smirking and giving a thumb up at Billy, who responded with a discreet clap of the hands, happily. “We could, um, place it before the medley, Satine will be in the elephant room, in a red dress, thinking about her encounter with Christian and what he said. In the back, Zack could repeat the phrase, imitating her thoughts.” She stopped to think. “She’d be watching Christian in his room and started singing and... and...” She rubbed her chin. “And he turned to look at her and started singing a part of the lovers song. And he will climb the elephant to get to her while she keeps singing.” She stopped, her eyes widening. “Oh my god, that’s so great!” She added excitedly and ran to the piano, fumbling with the partition before giving them to Billy. “Let’s do it like that. Zack, Kim, on stage. Let’s see how it goes.”

Kim smiled softly and went to the stage as Zack bounced happily next to her.

\---

“Great! Wonderful!” Trini happily clapped in her hand as the others followed her. “If we continued like that, the spectacle will be a success! We’re finished for today, go home.” She turned to the piano, asking Billy if she could take the partition to make a few arrangements. Kim and Zack descended from the stage to drink and Jason pat Kim’s shoulder, proud of her while giving her a water bottle before going to Billy.

“_The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._” Trini quoted out loud absent-mindedly while writing.

“Oh that’s great, it could trigger something, right Kimmy?” Zack teased and Kim spluttered on her water bottle, blushing. Trini eyed him warily.

“Um. Like it’d remind Christian that their love was real and he’ll come back to her.” Trini responded, frowning deeply.

“Yeah, their love’s real.” Zack repeated, nudging Kim with his elbow and she shoved him away slightly, annoyed, not understanding where he’s going. Trini looked at the exchange, lifting an eyebrow.

“Trini!” Jason called and Trini turned to him. “Remember, tonight you help me with my... problem.” He eyed Billy, who was storing his stuffs in his bag. Trini frowned at him and then, realized what he’s talking about as her eyes widened.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah. We could meet in your room and after we could go out to take a drink, yeah?” Trini asked as Kim frowned while crushing slightly her water bottle.

“Oh, going out to drink, I’m in!” Zack chimed in, tapping Kim’s shoulder who glared at him.

“I don’t remember inviting you?” Trini frowned.

“Let him come, he could help, somehow.” Jason offered and Trini sighed then gestured with her hand, giving him the Ok.

“Yeah!” Zack jumped his fist in the air then turned to Kim. “You’re coming, Kimmy?”

“Uh...” “No!” Kim and Trini said at the same time. Kim turned to Trini, her brow raised and her hands on her hips.

“Oops.” Zack whispered.

“No?” Kim asked, annoyed. Trini shrunk on herself under the tone, like a kick puppy.

“I mean, uh, you’re probably busy tonight.” Trini responded while fumbling with her hands. “With Tommy and all.” Kim dropped her arms and sighed.

“First, just to remind you, I don’t belong to Tommy so I can do anything I want, when I want. Second, if you don’t want me, just say so.” Zack snickered at the innuendo and Jason smirked.

“No, that’s just... I didn’t mean to assume... I just...” Trini tried, blushing. Kim turned to the others.

“Can I have a moment with Trini, please?” Kim asked, gently. Zack started to move, giving a thumb up at Trini behind Kim’s back and Trini frowned at him while the others left the room. Kim turned to Trini. “Cares to explain?” Kim crossed her arms, waiting, but the girl stood still, craving a hole in the floor with her gaze. Kim sighed loudly and dropped her arms, frustrated. “When will you move on? Seriously, it’s getting annoying.”

“Move on from what? You have to be specific.” Trini scoffed.

“I don’t know. Tommy, me, I don’t know!” Kim threw her hands up.

“Do you want me to forget you?” Trini asked, taking a step to Kim, searching her gaze as the other girl looked anywhere but at her. “Kim.”

“What?” Kim scowled, looking her dead in the eyes. Trini gave her an incredulous look and Kim sighed, giving up. “I don’t know, what do you want me to say?” She whispered, fumbling with her hands, her head low as Trini stepped in her space taking her hands, gently.

“You can’t answer a question by another. It’s cheating.” Trini responded, looking at their hands, their faces close. Kim took a deep breath, shuddering while smelling her perfume.

“What you’re doing is cheating.” She whispered in a daze, leaning into her. Trini lifted her head slowly, looking at her lips while Kim did the same. Then, Trini dropped her forehead to her lips, sighing.

“Don’t do this to me.” Trini whimpered and Kim kissed her forehead, gently. She lifted and turned Trini’s head with her fingers to kiss her cheek before whispering close to her lips.

“Don’t do what?” She glanced at her eyes then back to her lips, her breath shuddering. She brushed her lips to Trini’s as the girl responded.

“Giving me hope.” Kim stiffened, Trini sighed and pushed her gently away, getting away from her hold. She gathered her things and started to leave. “Um. Tomorrow, we’ll work on act two ‘the lovers are discovered’.” She looked up and down at Kim with regrets, while said girl frowned deeply at the floor. “See you tomorrow?” Kim stayed silent and Trini sighed then left, leaving Kim with her thoughts.

\---

Trini was moving the liquid in her glass, absent-mindedly as Jason and Zack talked happily about the performance of the day. Thinking back of the event of earlier, she groaned and dropped her head loudly to the table.

“Is everything alright?” Jason asked and Trini lifted a hand to responded, then he turned his head to Zack, worriedly.

“Is it about a certain _courtesan_?” Zack playfully asked.

“Shut up.” She groaned, reaching blindly to hit him.

“You know I’m right.” He chuckled, rubbing his hand. “Don’t worry I’m on your side in this case.” Trini sighed, lifting her head.

“What’s side? I don’t even know what’s going on, I just know there’s something between us but it’s like she’s scared or something. I don’t know.” She whined, throwing her hands in the air, while watching the ceiling. “It’s... Urgh... it’s killing me. She’s killing me.” She mumbled against her hand. Zack and Jason exchanged a knowing glance, wincing and Trini looked at them warily. “You know something.” Jason rubbed his neck, avoiding her gaze. “Tell me!”

“It’s not really something for us to tell.” Jason responded and Trini whined.

“Seriously? Like she’d tell me!”

“Maybe it’d be wise from you to just move on.” Jason suggested and Zack hit him with his hand discreetly. Trini lowered her head and looked at her filled glass she hadn't touch since they’re here.

“Yeah, it might be wiser.” Trini repeated, not convinced. She turned her head to look at the people around them. It was a week night and a little bar so there weren’t a lot of people in there, but the few people here where enjoying them-self, talking happily, playing board game, there were one or two couple on a date, their hands linked and their eyes never leaving the others. She sighed and got back to her... friends? Are they her friends or just co-workers? She didn’t know and didn’t want to know, it’d be too much for one day.

“So about what I asked you for.” Jason started with passion. “I thought about a really romantic gesture, like I just entered the gymnasium like any other day, I gave him my partition, asking him to play it and I just started singing and if he catch it, in the end, I’m on my knee, proposing. What do you think?”

“I dunno. It’s Billy we’re talking about, he’s not really good with subtle things, you need to be more direct.” Trini responded, sadly.

“I’ll be on my knee, how indirect it could be?” Jason exclaimed, desperately.

“I don’t know, Jason, you know Billy longer than me, but I don’t think he’d catch that the song’s for him.”

“He’s not stupid.” Jason grumbled.

“I’m not saying that, he can be pretty perceptive sometime but when it comes to him, he has more difficulty to understand.”

“If you’re trying to say he’s oblivious, I’m sure Kim is the best in this, Billy next to her, he’s the king of understanding everything.” Zack added playfully, Trini just glared at him for bringing Kim back in the conversation. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to...”

“Do you think I should title the song with his name so he understands better?” Jason barged in, eager to return to his problem and free Trini from her Kim’s struggle. Trini gave him a thankful smile.

“It could be a solution, yes. But as you said, the thing on one knee could be enough.”

“But you just said...”

“About the song, not the rest.” Trini grinned against her glass, sipping.

“Excuse me?” A person next to their table asked. They all turned to the newcomer to see a beautiful tall woman with long red hair and a biker style. The woman smiled at them and turned to look at Trini dead in the eyes. “Hello.”

“Hi?” Trini greeted awkwardly, a little frown and a smile on her face while Zack wiggled his eyebrow at her.

“I just happen to be new to the area and I saw you there, talking, and I just thought ‘_wow they seems nice, I should talk to them.’_” The woman said.

“Okay?” The woman rubbed her neck.

“Mm, I just heard what I just said and I take it back, I’ll do a more direct approach, give me a moment.” The woman took a deep breath and dropped a hand to the table, leaning on it. “Hi, I’m Lily, I just think that you’re a very beautiful lady and I needed to come here to tell you that and asked you for a drink. So, can I buy you a drink?” Trini just watched her silently for a minute or two, then shifted in her seat, looking at her glass.

“Ah. Um. My glass still full, so I have to refuse.” Trini responded and the woman looked utterly dejected but Trini added. “But! You could buy me the next one, yeah?”

“It’d be with pleasure.” The woman gave her a sweet smile and turned to leave. Zack gave Trini a disappointed stare and Jason gestured with his hand to the woman.

“What?” Trini frowned, then turned her head to the woman and jumped from her seat, catching her wrist. “Wait! You could...” The woman turned and Trini gave her a little smile. “You could sit down with us, so you’ll know when to offer me the drink.”

“I could do that, yeah. But I prefer to have you all to myself?” Lily asked, expectantly. Trini turned to the guys who gave her a nod and went with the girl to sit in a corner.

“Damn, the girl’s popular.” Zack said in amazement.

“I’m not surprised.” Jason responded, taking a long gulp from his glass. “It’s your turn to pay.” He dropped his empty glass to the table, with a smirk.

“What? No, it’s Trin-” Zack whined then turned to Trini, chatting or more flirting with the girl. “That bitch!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs :  
\- Like a Virgin  
\- Come what may

“She’s confessing!” Mike, playing the role of Zidler, shouted to Jason, playing the Duke. The others laughed, in front of the stage.  
“Confessing? What kind of imbecile do you take me for, Zidler.” Jason responded, indignantly.  
“She suddenly had a terrible desire to go to a priest and... and confess her sins.”  
“What?”  
“She wanted to be cleansed of her former life. She looked upon tonight as her wedding night.”  
“Her wedding night?”  
“She’s like a blushing bride. She says you make her feel like a ... virgin.” The others laughed again and Trini smirked to the floor.  
“A virgin?” Jason stumbled.  
“You know. Touched for the very first time.” Mike continued, running his hand against his body in a mock shyness.  
“The first-”  
“She says it feels so good inside when you hold her... and you touch her.” Kim turned to look at Trini, frowning and Trini kept her gaze to the stage, her smirk still in place.  
“Like a virgin.” Jason nodded, convinced.  
“She’s made it through the wilderness somehow. She’s made it through. She didn’t know how lost she was...” Mike started and Trini turned to Billy at the piano, to give him the signal.  
“_Until she found you_” Mike sang. “_She was beat, incomplete_  
_She had been had_  
_She was sad and blue_  
_But you made her feel_  
_Yes you ma-a-a-ade her feel_  
_Shiny and new, ooooh! Like a Virgin!_” Mike started to dance and dancers joined him on the stage while Jason looked lost. “_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a vir-ir-ir-igin_  
_Your hearts beat close in time_  
_Gonna give you all her love_  
_Her fear is facing fast”_  
_“Her fear is gone”_ The dancers sang.  
“_She’s saving it all for you_” Mike continued, wearing a sheet as a veil. Kim chewed on her lips, nervously. “_Only love can last_  
_She’s so fine and she’s thine_  
_She’ll be yours_  
_Till the end of time_  
_‘cause you made her feel_  
_Yes you ma-a-a-ade her feel_  
_She has nothing to hide”_ Mike laughed while pretending to be a virgin. “_Like a virgin_  
_Touched for the very first time”_ Mike and the dancers started to hold Jason in a chair while he screamed. _“when your hearts beat both in time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_Feels so good inside when you hold her_  
_And you touch her._” Jason held Mike from behind like they’re dancing but he fled as Mike started chasing him. The others laughed wildly as Mike gave Jason kissy faces.  
Then Jason stood slowly, straightening, determined and sang.  
“_She’s so fine and she’s mine_  
_Makes me strong_  
_Yes, she makes me bold_  
_Now, her love thawed out_  
_Yes her lo-o-ove thawed out_  
_What was scared and cold.”_ Jason took the dancers with him and they turned against Mike who, this time, fled, playing the virgin. _“Like a virgin, when you touch her”_  
Jason took slow step to Mike who screamed. “_When you hold her and you touch her_” Jason crowed Mike crouching down, giving demonic face as he sang intimidatingly.  
“_Like a virgin_.” They sang both at the same time, putting an end to the song.  
The others stood clapping cheerfully and Trini stepped close to the stage, clapping with a pleased smile on her face.  
“It was PER-FECT.” She announced, proudly. “There’s just a few things to add and this scene is good!”  
“Now, I feel like a virgin.” Mike said, sitting on the edge of the stage, still dress with his sheet, making a few of them chuckled as Jason joined them.  
“I can understand.” Trini chuckled.  
“Where are you finding all this idea?” Zack asked, amazed. Kim looked at Trini, waiting for the answer.  
“Oh, reading, watching musical, life.” She said the last word, giving a furtive glance to Kim. Zack saw it and leaned on Trini.  
“I just remembered, how did it go, last night?” Zack asked, glancing at Kim to see her reaction. Trini straightened herself, starting to blush.  
“How did what go?” Kim asked, curiously. Jason gave Zack a disappointed glare, while Trini seemed on the verge to run away, looking everywhere for an escape. Feeling it, Zack passed his arm around her shoulders, securing her.  
“Oh, that’s true, you weren’t aware of it. Our little writer here got a date last night. A very hot date must I say.” Zack added, proudly and Jason glared at him.  
“Oh.” Kim whispered, glancing at her feet, frowning. Trini turned her gaze to Kim, frowning too.  
“So? You took her home? For an eventful night? It could explain why you were so fresh and happy this morning.” Zack continued, ignoring the tense atmosphere. Trini's eyes widened as Kim stiffened, her hands turning to fists. Seeing the awkwardness, Trini looked at Jason, at Zack then back to Kim and freed herself from Zack grasp.  
“Anyway, we’ll follow up with the first scene of Jealousy with Christian and Satine. Zack, Kim, on stage, I hope you read your speech.” Trini announced, changing the subject.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t read it, I planned to do it last night but we went out.” Zack responded sheepishly. Trini gave him a ‘i don’t buy it’ look. “Well, Ok, I read it but I didn’t understand how to play it, maybe you could take my place, to show me, just for this time.” Trini and Jason looked at him warily as Kim was walking to the stage, lost in thoughts.  
“Well ok, just this time. You better learn it.” Trini said, following Kim.  
“What are you playing at, dude?” Jason asked to a smirking Zack.  
“You’ll see. The role isn’t right but it’ll work out.”  
“You’re playing with fire, I don’t want to see this.” Jason left, sighing and taking Billy with him.

Kim sat on the makeshift bed on stage, while Trini sat at the table next to her, pretending to write.  
“Where were you last nights?” Trini asked, avoiding her gaze.  
“I told you. I was sick.” Kim responded, looking at her. Trini got up and sat next to Kim.  
“You don’t have to lie to me.” She said, her gaze low. Kim sighed as she scooted over a little, turning her back to her.  
“We have to end it. Everyone knows. Harold knows. Sooner or later the Duke will find out too.” Trini turned her back to her as Kim watched her. “On opening night, I have to sleep with the Duke and the jealousy will drive you mad.” Kim got up and walked to where should be a window. Trini got up as well and walked to the other side of the ‘window’ to face her. Kim sighed.  
“Then I’ll write a song. And we’ll put it in the show, and no matter how bad things get or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, then you’ll know it’ll mean. It’ll mean that we love one another. I won’t get jealous.” Trini offered.  
“Things don’t work that way, Tr-” Zack’s smirk grew as Kim's eyes widened. “Christian.” She corrected. “We have to end it.”  
Trini oblivious, pretended to think as Kim walked away. Her face lit up.  
_“Never knew I could feel like this_” Trini started to sing softly. “_Like I’ve never seen the sky before_  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss._” Kim turned to Trini, amazed by her voice, forgetting her character. What she didn’t know was that Trini wrote this scene thinking mostly about her, so she wasn’t really acting.  
“_Everyday I love you_  
_More and more_  
_Listen to my heart_  
_Can you hear it sing_  
_Telling me to give_  
_You everything_” Trini took Kim’s hands in hers. Zack’s long gone. Oblivious to the fact they’re alone.  
“_Seasons may change_  
_Winter to spring_  
_But I love you_  
_Until the end of time_  
_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day._”  
Kim dropped her forehead to Trini’s as she started to sing.  
“_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._”  
“_Suddenly my life doesn’t seem such a waste_” They both sang.  
“_It all revolves around you_” Kim alone.  
“_And there’s no mountain too high_” Together.  
“_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song_  
_And I’ll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide”_  
_“But I love you._” Trini sang alone.  
_“I love you_” Kim responded.  
“_Until the end”_  
_“Until the end-”_  
_“-of time_” They both sang together. “_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day”_  
The song ended, they stared at each other, their foreheads still against the other. Trini glanced to the side and saw that everyone was gone, blushing madly, she took a step back, clearing her throat.  
“He fooled us.” Trini grumbled, avoiding Kim still dazed gaze.  
“What?” Kim whispered, chasing Trini slightly, then her eyes widened, she looked around them. “Oh god. I’ll kill him.”  
“Why? You can’t spend alone time with me, is it too disgusting?” Trini bit, offended. Kim returned her gaze to the other girl, surprised.  
“What? No. No!” Kim exclaimed, taking a step to Trini who took a step back. Starting to see it, Kim stopped and dropped her head in a sigh. “No, it’s not like that.” She sat on the floor, her back facing Trini. “It’s just... I can’t.” Trini looked at her, looking for something then sat next to her. She waited next to her, fumbling with her hand.  
“What are you so afraid of?” She asked.  
“It’s not that I’m afraid!” Kim insisted, but Trini gave her an incredulous look, then sighed. “Well, Ok. I’m afraid.”  
“Of what? Me?”  
“No!” She exclaimed. “Maybe? I don’t know...” She dropped her head on her hands, groaning.  
“What happened?”  
“What?”  
“What happened for you to be afraid of love?”  
“You don’t want to hear that.”  
“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to.”  
“Mm.”  
“Kim.”  
“It’s a long story.”  
“I have all the time in the world.” Trini insisted.  
“Fine.” Kim finally gave up. “It started with my parents, they divorced when I was a young child, and they fought over me all my childhood, giving me gifts to prove that they loved me better than the other, but they never saw me as a person, really. I was just the last thing that link them together.” Trini took her hand and she nodded gracefully. “I never knew what love was, I didn’t grew up with it, or in it, y’know. So, I tried to look for it, I watched all the romantic comedy, I read all the book with it, I wanted to learn all about love so I could recognize it when I see it. I was very talented. I knew exactly everything.” She chuckled. “Or, I guess, I thought I knew. I went out with a lot of people at school, playing at love, it wasn’t really the real thing and I knew it. Then, I met a guy, when I was sixteen, who gave me the love I was waiting for but I found out it was just an act, he fucked with my best friend. I can’t say he broke my heart, I think I didn’t really love him. But I continued to look for it. Desperate to found it. But this guy gave me a bad reputation, like, I was a real slut in bed, I liked to pleased my partner so they could do anything to me. So when I met other guys, I want to have a sweet love story with them but they were only after my body. Fucking me, tossing me away, like a vulgar toy.” She dropped Trini hand to joined hers, angrily. Trini just stayed silent, watching the motion. “So I went with it. If people doesn’t want to love me, I thought that it was because I wasn’t lovable and the only kind of love I could get was only by fucking. You could say it was the first act.” Trini, still silent, thought about all of it for a moment, looking at her hands on her knees, Kim looked at her, waiting. Then, she lifted her head and glanced at Kim, telling her she was ready for her to continue. Kim sighed and stretched before telling the rest.  
“I had a lot of sex friends, so sometime, after it, I just talk to them and I told them, I just want to fly away and leave it all behind and one of them told me about being an escort. I was good in bed, beautiful, I could used it to earn money. That’s when I talked about it with Jason. He didn’t agree at first, but he quickly changed his mind, telling me that if I was doing it, he would help me and that we should set some rules, so I don’t get hurt.” She smiled fondly at the memory.  
“Did you, though, fuck with him?” Trini said, quietly.  
“We tried, yeah.” She chuckled. “Ah, it’s funny, after we tried, he told me he just found out he was gay and thanked me. I just laughed. I couldn’t be angry at him, I love him. Like a brother. You don’t have to worry.” Kim added with a smirk as Trini blushed, grumbling incoherent things. “So, I started to be an escort girl when I was eighteen, at first, I was just a girl to put on the arm at parties, to show. It was fun, sometime I was here to make the ex jealous, I really liked it, sometime they even went back together, I felt like a love fairy.” She chuckled. “But then, a man bought my service, he was handsome, ten years older but it didn’t matter, he was nice, sweet, and treated me like a real woman, for the very first time of my life I wasn’t just a beautiful girl, I was a real person. So it’s not surprising when I say that I fell in love with him. He treated me right, and for a long time I thought that I wasn’t an escort girl, I was his girlfriend. He bought me things, like a sugar daddy, ha ha. He took me to nice places. I was on cloud nine, for two years. I was his, exclusively.” She paused, the sadness taking control of her face.  
Trini waited, not knowing if she should offer her comfort or just... wait, so she kept her hand on her knee, turning it into a fist. After a few minutes, Kim took a deep breath and looked in front of her, at something that wasn’t there. “And the fairy tales stopped. He met someone else and tossed me away, like everyone else. When I tried to stop him, telling him that I loved him, he laughed and told me to never forget what I was, that I was just an escort girl, nothing else. To never lose focus or it would destroy me. When I thought about it now, I think he was just trying to keep me safe, it was an advice but I was so angry at myself that I didn’t hear it like that. But I followed it, anyway. I closed my heart and kept going, making the vow to never love again.”  
Kim waited for Trini to say something, but when she didn’t, Kim just stood, starting to leave.  
“When you said it was a long story, I thought it was just a figure of speech. But damn, that’s a long story.” Trini said, still processing. Kim stopped, with a little smile, her back to her. Trini sighed and stood, watching Kim’s back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t have a sad story with love, I mean, I loved someone and I lost them but it’s not as sad as it sounds, or maybe it is. But I never lost hope, she’d never forgive me. I’m a romantic. When you look at me you don’t think so, but I am.” Kim chuckled, looking at her feet. “I’m sorry for making you remember all of this, sorry for hurting you. But I’m not all this guy, I’m not even a guy. ” She chuckled, quietly. “Even if...” She trailed off, taking a few steps to Kim, her back still facing her. “When we met, yeah, it was a misunderstanding, but I didn’t know you were... an escort. Zack just told me that you were like the boss and if I wanted the job I should find you. That’s what I did. So I didn’t knew. I found you a little weird, at first, a little too extra.” Kim chuckled, turning slightly. “Arf, I think that even if I knew you were an escort, I would never see you like one. And I would still fall in love with you, anyway.” Trini stood close to Kim, taking her hand in hers, kissing the top of it, then lifted her head to look in her eyes. “I still love you. I don’t love escort Kim, like I said, she’s a little too much for me. But I love the real you, the nice you, the dork you, the talented you. I don’t care about your body. Who I’m kidding, you have a really nice body, it’s easy on the eyes.” Kim lifted her brows. “Oh god, I was doing great and I ruined it.” Trini groaned. “Anyway! You don’t have to be scared that I’ll hurt you, because I’m sure you’ll hurt me first. If it isn’t already done. But I don’t care, that’s what love is about. You can’t love without hurting, and if by being hurt mean I can have you, I’ll do everything to be hurt. Uh, not that I'm a masochist.” She chuckled. “Love is many-splendored thing.” She said with a smirk, repeating what she’d say before.  
Kim gave her a watery smile, stepping closer so that their bodies brushed slightly and dropped her head to her shoulder. “Before being an escort, you’re a person, a beautiful person, and you should start to love this person, like I love her. Or not because I’ll start to be jealous but just enough.” Kim chuckled on her shoulder, crying softly and Trini stroked her back, murmuring sweet nothings to her. “You’re beautiful.” She whispered and Kim sighed softly, turning her face to drop a kiss to her neck. She drew her jaw with her nose and stop it next to Trini’s, who silently watched her. Kim nudged her nose with hers, avoiding her lips then dropped her forehead to hers, sighing deeply. She looked at her eyes, trying to tell her everything with them, then closed them.  
“I can’t...” Kim shook a little her head, her eyes still closed and Trini’s face dropped at the words. “I can’t... I can’t be with you right now.” Trini tried to leave but Kim stopped her, grabbing her face with her hands. “No! No, listen to me. Please.” She dropped back her forehead to hers. “Please.” She pleaded and Trini sighed with a little nod. “I can’t be with you right now, because I have to deal with Tommy first.” Hearing his name make Trini frowned angrily and Kim rubbed the space between her brows with her thumb before kissing it. “To put an end to our arrangement. He could add some conditions before ending it, and it could take time to leave the escort thing behind me and I don’t want to be with you when I'm still with him or still in it, it’ll be like betraying you, even if I already feel like I’m betraying you for a long time. I don’t want you to be jealous.”  
“It’s too late for that.” Trini grumbled.  
“Yeah... but it could become worse if I belong to you.”  
“I don’t care.” She responded stubbornly.  
“But I do.” Kim sighed deeply.  
“Kim...” Trini pleaded.  
“No! I made my decision. We can’t be together for the moment.” She dropped her head and turned slightly.  
“How long?” Trini asked quietly.  
“I don’t know, it could take time.”  
“Then... then give me something... something to prove that you’ll come back to me, something to hold on to.”  
“You can’t ask me that.”  
“And you can’t ask me to wait for you obediently!” Trini said with a raised voice . “Give me at least that. I need it...” She whispered, looking at her feet.  
Kim watched her, sadly, then she looked around her, thinking for a moment. As the minutes passed, Trini’s shoulders dropped and her hope left piece by piece, making her heart crack a little, a tear slid on her cheek and she lifted a hand to wipe it, sniffing slightly.  
“I don’t think I can...” Her voice croaked out. “I can’t anymore.” She looked at Kim with tears in her eyes, closing her heart to make the declaration easier to say. Kim looked at her, with fear in her eyes, feeling a sting at her heart. She took a few step back to her and Trini stepped back, embracing herself with her arms and avoiding her gaze.  
“Wait, what?” Kim asked, her eyes filling with water. She dropped her gaze to the floor, thinking with a wince then shook her head, holding her face in her hands. “N-no... no... No! You said that...”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, you’re not! You said that if by being hurt you could have me, you’ll do everything. I don’t ask for everything, I just want you to wait for me.”  
“For an undetermined time. I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t wait blindly, I can’t wait before being sure that you’d come to me. I can’t. I can’t see you everyday in hope that you’d tell me that it’s good, that we could be together. I can’t. I can’t do it anymore! I’ve had my fair share of that. I’m not some puppy who wait for their master patiently. I know I talked about hurting, but this, this is too much. I’d rather be madly jealous and having you than being madly jealous and having nothing. If you could just give me something to hold on to...”  
Kim looked at her with betrayal in her eyes.  
“You’re like everyone else.”  
“Excuse-me?”  
“You’re like everyone else, always asking me to give something, what do I get in all this? Why can I just ask for something without giving anything in return? Why? Tell me. You just think I’m some object who belongs to someone. So fine, I’ll give you something, just tell me, and I’ll give it to you. You want my body for a night, fine! You want a strand of my hair, fine! You want a clothes of mine, Fine! Spill out!” She shouted angrily and Trini looked at her with a frown, disappointed.  
“Don’t bother.” Trini muttered, leaving the stage.  
“So that’s it. It just ends like that?” Kim asked in a last hope, watching Trini take her stuffs and leaving. Trini stopped, her back to her, thinking about it.  
“It didn’t even start to begin with.” Trini responded without turning to Kim and left the gymnasium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Tell me what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So finally, it'be less than 10 chapters, I think, I'm almost at the end, and it's only the fifth.


End file.
